1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for cutting wood or other ligneous materials such as sugar cane, into slabs, chips and other small pieces and more particularly to machines in the form of cutting installations or to mobile machines which effect in addition to the cutting operation, felling or hewing down of woody plants or other vegetation (for example brushwood vegetation) and levelling of stumps or stalks on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A previously proposed cutting machine comprises two cylinders carrying cutters arranged tangentially and turning at the same circumferential speed. These cylinders co-operate with each other and act in such a manner that either cylinder may act as the cutting member with the other cylinder providing a reaction member.
Such a machine is disadvantageous in that it produces small slabs of "herringbone" shape which are greatly compressed so that if not completely unusable, they are at least unsuitable for proper and efficient production of paper, boards or agglomerate, and similar ligneous material-based articles.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved cutting machine.